Conventionally, it is known for a vehicle to have a tiltable steering wheel. It has been proposed for the purpose of improving comfort of driver's entrance or departure from the vehicle, to provide a steering column or steering wheel that automatically moves to a position remote from the driver when a device senses that the driver is about to alight from the vehicle and that automatically returns the steering column or wheel to a selected position when the driver re-enters the vehicle and is seated. For example, the Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 60-157962 and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,521 disclose such an arrangement for a tiltable steering wheel. Further, in the tiltable steering wheel disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,521, a control means for selecting the position of the steering wheel or steering column to suit the particular characteristics of the driver is provided.
It should be noted that a large tiltable angle of the steering wheel is desired for improving the comfort of a driver's entrance or departure from the vehicle. But, a large tiltable angle is not desired for selecting the position of the steering wheel by the control means. If the driver selects too high a position of the steering wheel by the control means, a safety problem may arise.